


Comfy Couch Game

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally goof around at a department store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy Couch Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago.

Dick fell back over the arm of the couch, landing with a light “poof” on the firm cushions. He wished he and Wally had five hundred dollars to blow on this thing, even if it was just a love seat. He felt his body morph into it, his muscles relaxing. Yeah, this was exactly what they needed. Dick didn’t need a bed, he would just sleep on here.

"Wally, you gotta try this out.“

He didn’t want to get off to let him try. He would just close his eyes and take a little bit longer to let the warmth of comfort run through him. He swore when he twisted he felt his back crack, sending little popping sensations to his shoulders and hips.

Wally didn’t ask him to move, instead he just plopped himself over Dick, laughing when he lost his breath and gasped for air. He snuggled his face into Dick’s neck and made a content "mmm” noise. “You’re right, this is comfortable.”

Dick pushed lightly on his face. “Not me, idiot. The couch.” He laughed away the heat passing through him in waves like a heartbeat. The comforting warmth was gone. “We’re gonna get kicked out. Get off.”

Wally, his laugh a loud bellow that would draw the attention of other customers if there were any, pushed himself up with his forearms on either side of Dick. “Don’t be such a party pooper.”

Dick rolled his eyes. He tried to get up but noticed part of his shirt was pinned under one of Wally’s arms. He glared at the arm, then at Wally. “Dude, get off. I can’t move.”

"What’ll you do if I don’t?“ His eyes were sharp and his chin tipped down so he was looking up at Dick. The smirk on his face made Dick’s head feel hot. Idiot.

Dick just glared at him, unable to think of a response, unable to think of anything. Stupid Wally.


End file.
